novasecosafandomcom-20200215-history
Secosa 1
The Secosan Broadcasting Corporation, broadcasting as Secosa 1, is a commercial television network in the Secosa Supernova. History If you want just the logo history, click here. As SEBC Background Before the launch of Secosa 1, commercial television did not exist in the Secosan Republic, as the SBS had a complete monopoly on television. After the birth of Anna Nova, the SBS network had lost half of its viewership due to its news programs and propaganda. As a result, most people had no alternative to watching TV in the country. Of course there was the Regional Television System (RTS), but their programming was not good enough for most viewers, and their network was franchised to independent regional stations (much like ITV in the UK). Because the quality of programming on SBS was starting to decline following the birth of Anna Nova, tens of millions of Secosans started demanding that the government allow anyone to start a TV network. And that's what Meena Saxon sought out to do. In late 5045, she founded the Secosan Private Broadcasting Consortium. The government responded with the creation of the Telecommunications Authority of the Secosan Republic (TCASR, to become TCASS in 5063) was founded that same year to regulate television in the country, and one of its first tasks was to break up the SBS' monopoly on Secosan television. 5046-5052: Early years The network launched in 5046 as the Secosan Broadcasting Corporation (SEBC). The network was launched by Meena Saxon, wife of Maron Saxon; it was a direct response from Christine Nova's tightly controlled SBS television network. The network started out with two stations; one in Warthon and another in Weton. The network then expanded to ten stations, all of them in Daroudo continent. Intially the network was struggling financially; by 5049, they had spent tens of millions of bharnee on operations and the network was on the verge on closure. By 5051, six of their stations (Warthon, New Pripyat, Sunaife, Pophalan City, Shanbar, and Greater Highlands) had gone off the air due to low viewership. The following year, three stations (Hengona City, Ashkar, and North Coast) went offline, leaving the Weton station still on the air. If the Weton station went offline, the network would go out of business. Luckily, the only reason the Weton station was still on the air was due to its news coverage of the Weton drug crisis, which attracted millions of viewers. (The Weton drug crisis was censored on SBS) 5053-5063: Prominence From 5053 to 5063, the network broadcast exculsively in Weton. As a result, this period was marked by success after success. The period started in 5053 when its first major series, Weton House became an instant hit. The show was produced in Weton by Parwoldon Studios and starred Maebena Renvica and Endeña Poldesa as two women who run a foster home in Yompa. The show was funny and set the example for the SEBC's future shows. Weton House lasted until 5078. Another show that was popular was Crooked Detectives, a mystery detective series starring Don Marchamo as a Weton detective investigating the drug trafficking crisis in Weton. It ran from 5054 to 5068. Other successful shows on the network included Super Toridon, Iliamena & the Nature Trees and Lovers' Island. If you thought these shows were hits, they were nothing compared to what would air next.... 5063-5071: The "Open OppOrtunities" era In 5063, the Secosan Republic became the Secosa Supernova and to capitalize on its success, the SEBC decided to reopen its former stations. Alongside that relaunch would be a new show that would start airing the following year called Open Opportunities, starring Maebon Nova and Carla Parwoldon. Initially predicted to be a failure, this show would instantly send the network to the top of the TV ratings charts, beating SBS Kids' House as the most successful Secosan television program of all time. Open Opportunities was an anthology series where Maebon Nova and Carla Parwoldon would showcase various life lessons in the form of 1-hour programs. The series was educational, but it was also dramatic and funny at the same time. The show was hyped from the very beginning. The show was key to exposing Christine Nova's ruling regime. Not only was Open Opportunities SEBC's most successful series, it also led to Maebon Nova becoming Queen. (She had to leave the show to fufill her duties as Queen). As a result, the show became very famous and even though the show ended its run in 5078, the show is still extremely popular. The next major achievement for the network came in 5069 when the birth of Ilibanew Parwoldon was broadcast by the network, leading to high ratings and reviews. This was a major step forward for the network, as the birth of Ilibanew Parwoldon marked a major milestone: it exposed the flaws of the Secosan Purple Policy. The birth rate for Secosan catgirls was very low at the time, and it encouraged more catgirls to have children. As a result, it slowly unraveled Christine Nova's ruling regime. 5070 came around and the network broadcast the Apollo 11 landing on the moon. (The moon landing was censored on SBS) As a result, the SEBC had the highest viewership of any Secosan network at the time. In fact, there were so many viewers that the SEBC's transmitters could not handle the demand, which led to the launch of SEBC 2, later known as, Secosa 2. In the spring of 5071, the elections came around and SEBC broadcast the whole thing. With Maebon winning the most votes, the SEBC broadcasted the coronation of Maebon Nova, which was a massive hit among the Secosan public. But with Maebon now being queen, the network changed gears and eventually went seperate ways. As Secosa 1 5071-5078: The "Open Opportunities" Era; Secosa 1 marketing campaign In 5071, the SEBC started a marketing campaign named Secosa 1, claiming that the network was #1 in programming. It was a very successful marketing campaign, which led to the network being renamed Secosa 1. This name would remain to this day. However, the name change didn't become official until 5073. That same year, in 5071:18, a new news program would alter the SEBC's news coverage forever. Initially called The Morning News Hour, it would be renamed'' Good Morning Secosa''. The program was anchored by Teneña Porquenez and Hamdor Atabenum. The anchors would eat breakfast and anchor the news, which was an interesting concept at the time. There were various segments, such as weather forecasting (new to the Secosans), cooking segments, and daily exercise routines. As the 5070s progressed, many new shows came and went on Secosa 1, including The Shebenas (later moved to SCT Two), Imilia's Academy, and Dolwicheña. The Shebenas was a family sitcom, created as a spinoff of Weton House. It lasted until 5082. Imilia's Academy was an animated show, created in 5074 to compete with SCT's Kids House. However, the show wasn't very successful, and it was canceled after one season. Dolwicheña was a reality show, the first of its kind in the Secosa Supernova. Thanks to the dismantling of Christine Nova's censorship laws, Secosan television was experiencing an unprecedented amount of creative freedom. Also, the network soon became known for its game shows (which were banned on SCT due to the Let's Quiz scandal of the 5060s). The network had already purchased the television rights to SNT's Let's Play Spinball, which had been cancelled in 5065 due to low ratings. The show became popular in the Secosa Supernova and soon a Secosan version of the show had been greenlit. Let's Play Spinball first hit the airwaves in 5075 and it was an instant hit. The following year, the network launched an adaptation of The $10,000 Pyramid as The Bh. 100,000 Pyramid that lasted until 5080. Eventually, in 5078, the network launched a new version of Let's Quiz called The All-New Let's Quiz, which lasted until 5082. 5078-5096: Golden age In 5078, Open Opportunities was canceled due to poor ratings. Carla Parwoldon did not want to host the show anymore because she wanted to take care of her family. As a result, the following year, the network saw a major shift in programming, more focusing on game shows and variety shows. Among the new shows airing in 5079 were Pophalac Fairies, The Yokina's Happy Hour and an adaptation of Family Feud. Also, the network's logo was shortened to read S1 instead of Secosa 1. However, ratings would rise with the debut of Morg 31 in 5083. The show had an all-star cast, and at the time was the most expensive television series ever produced. The show was about the namesake crew who goes on adventures across the Secosa Supernova. Category:Media Category:Television in the Secosa Supernova